


Rewrite

by Nymphs_Concotions



Series: Rewrite [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enjoy the sadness and heart ache, F/M, First Fan Fiction, I feel like there could be more tags, You Have Been Warned, You may not be ready for it, but eh enjoy the surprise by reading it, there is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphs_Concotions/pseuds/Nymphs_Concotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red...so much red surrounded her and she couldn't do anything. She had never believed something like this would happen when she finally found him. They've always had some close calls, but somehow something miraculous would happen. Now it appeared as if no miracles would happen. No lucky charm to call upon that will make everything better. There would be no cure to erase this pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Red...so much red surrounded her and she couldn't do anything. She had never believed something like this would happen when she finally found him. They've always had some close calls, but somehow something miraculous would happen. Now it appeared as if no miracles would happen. No lucky charm to call upon that will make everything better. There would be no cure to erase this pain.

Ladybug was unable to tell where her red ended and his began. Fear ruled her heart. Fear for never seeing those green eyes staring back at her. To never hear another flirty remark or ridiculous cat pun. The biggest fear that she held was that she would never have him by her side again.

“Cha-” She coughed her voice raw from overuse. “Chat...please” She begged. There was so much blood. How could she stop any of this? “....please...wake up... y-you can't do this to me...”

They had finally defeated Hawkmoth, but this was not what she imagined. None of this was how she pictured their final battle to end. Ladybug had expected there to be some casualties, but nothing like a miraculous cure could not fix. She continued to call his name as she tried to stop the bleeding. With each passing moment with no response from Chat her fears grew greater.

Any composure she had held onto in the beginning was now gone. She was sure she was a mess by now she was never a pretty crier. Tears were streaming down her face and snot starting to run. She felt so useless! So utterly powerless to change anything! Help was still too far away to arrive. The only thing she could now do was stay by his side and pray he would make it. After all the two of them had been through, he just had to survive! A low groan caught her attention. Looking down she found a pair of dull green eyes staring back at her.

“Chat!” He was awake!

“M-my...lady...” Chat slowly raised his arm with his hand reaching out to cup her face. His thumb moved across her cheek to wipe away the tears. “...even when you're crying...you still look so beautiful.” He started to cough before managing to give her a weak smile.

A choked up sob escaped Ladybug's lips before she threw her arms around him burying her face in his chest.

“You...! You...!” She tried to collect her thoughts on what to say.

She wasn't sure if she should scold him for his reckless behavior or whisper words of relief that he was now here. She tightened her grip onto him afraid that if she let go for even a second he would slip away from her.

“Stupid...stupid...” She repeated over and over hiding her face away from him.

She was surprised when she felt arms wrapping themselves around her. Chat began to rub soothing circles on her back while, his other now glove free hand slide through her loose hair.

  
“My lady...you should know by now...that I'll always jump in to keep you safe.” He placed a gentle kiss on her head.

His statement should not have surprised her. Ever since she had met him all those years ago he had been like this. Willing to jump headfirst into any danger that came her way. Even when he had gotten injured he would always seek her out to make sure she was okay. Even now he was still doing what he could to make sure she was feeling better. This only caused her to feel even worse than before. She should be helping him not the other way around.

She tried to get up as she spoke, “C-chat you're wound...I have-” she was cut off as Chat pulled her back down to him. His grip tightened around her refusing to loosen its hold.

“No, I'm good like this.” He smiled.

Ladybug wanted to protest to insist that she had to help him, but one look from him had prevented her from uttering a single word. In just one look she knew. He knew what his face was leading up to and he had accepted it. Panic settled into her heart. She shook her head as tears began to fall once more.

  
“No...! You...! You can't...! You  _ can't  _ accept this! I...I.. won't...no I  _ refuse _ to accept this!” She shook her head wanting to deny the dark fate that was looming over her partner.

Too deep in her denial she had been unaware of her tightly clenched fist until Chat had lifted her hand and began to pry open her hand. Smiling he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it acting as if everything was okay. He then proceeded to entwine their hands together. She stared at their interlocked hands. Both were missing their gloves. It was the first time she had felt any skin and it reminder even further that they were just heroes, but normal people who had a life other than this. Neither one of them deserved a fate like this. Especially him. He deserved so much more. There was so much she wanted to say now, but she was afraid to speak these words.

Blue eyes met green eyes. Chat had such a calm expression on his face. She couldn't understand how he was so composed. Her she was feeling as if she had finally realized something important only to have it suddenly taken away. Her world was starting to break and for the first time she did not know what to do. She held onto his hand as if it was a life line.

“You promised remember?” She asked. “That you would always be by my side. You can't break that promise now. You can't leave me....not like this...”

She had always brushed off his statements as flirtations, but deep in her heart she held this one close. Knowing he would always be around to trust and depend on.

Her begging for promises was no solution or a fix it, but by all odds she wanted a miracle! She was Ladybug! Mistress of good fortune and luck! So why wasn't she able to save him?! Why wasn't her power enough to protect him?!

“I don't want to lose you.” Her tears began to blur her vision of Chat.

The idea that she could lose him or that he wouldn't be around was unthinkable. She wiped her tears away as she felt Chat give her hand a squeeze.

“Me too. I couldn't lose you. The world couldn't lose you. I can always be replaced, but you...never you. Only you can do what you do Ladybug.” Just as he finished he began to cough blood slipping past his lips.

Removing his hands he pushed her gently aside as he rolled to the side away from her. Sitting up she reached out to Chat trying to ease him up right. He looked up at her a frown upon his face as he held onto his side.

“I'm sorry.... My lady, it seems like this cat has finally reached the his ninth life.”

She didn't understand what he had meant at first until it suddenly hit her. Chat had always made it a running joke that he had nine lives and though each call had gotten closer and closer. He had managed to return to her each time. At some point even she had believed her feline partner truly had nine lives.

She shook her head, “Don't joke like that. You're gonna make it. You always do.”

She felt her throat begin to tighten up. The fear was becoming even greater. but she still held onto that stubborn hope that they would both return home safe. Chat seemed so resigned. So accepting of this cruel fate. Why didn't he fight it?

“You know I would never joke about this. Never like this and never to you.” Gone was his gentle smile replaced with a stern look.

His words struck her deep within her heart. He wasn't joking this time. His words were serious and true. She had remained stubborn and in denial about the fact that he would die. She held onto the hope he would make it out, but looking around the desolated area she realized that no one would come in time. That for once her so called luck had failed her. She felt a hand grip hers and she looked down to see Chat's glove less hand wrap around hers.

“I.... promise....”

She noticed he was now struggling to speak. Her eyes widen as she begged him not to speak to stop hurting himself, but the fool kept on.

“.....it may...b-be a while....but I believe...”

He coughed once more as her miraculous began ring out with its warning. She ignored it desperate to hear Chat's word. His voice was getting lower forcing her to lean closer to hear.

“...th-hat we'-” He suddenly stopped. His words left her hanging.

“T-that w-we'll what?!” She asked desperately.

This couldn't be the end! Not like this!

  
“CHAT! CHAT!” She cried out desperate for him to open his eyes once more.

Her miraculous had finally rang out with it's last beep, leaving plain old Marinette in Ladybug's place. Tikki fell onto her shoulders a frown on her face as she looked over at her charge. Marinette looked over to her kwami as if she held the all the answers. And maybe she did. At least she hoped so.

“Please...tell me that I can still do something.”

She looked down at Chat. At their hands still holding. She didn't want to let go. To let go of this, of him. She wanted everything to be okay.

“I'm sorry Marinette, but we can't do-”

“No! NO! I don't  _ want _ to hear that!” She knew it was childish acting like this, but she just didn't know what to do.

“ _ You've _ said you were a  _ god _ of some sort... that you've lived for thousands of years!” Her voice was rising and she knew by now she must be sounding hysteric, but she didn't care about that. All that matter to her at this moment was to have Chat come back.

“Surely you must know  _ something _ . I-I can't lose him.... a-and and his kwami, Plagg right? C-could you lose him too?!” Her crying had reached a new level of distress going past snot to hiccups.

  
Tikki turned to look back at the boy seeing beyond him to the kwami dwelling within . It was a low blow if ever she could say, but she knew deep down even she too was just as selfish as her charge. Living for thousands of years whether apart or together she always knew he was there.

That he was still alive and that was reassuring enough. But with this blow he may very well share the same fate as his charge. She could feel it, there life forces standing at the door. Could she really let this happen?

She glanced to the women she had spent some many years with in efforts to defeat Hawkmoth. A sigh escaped the red kwami's lips before she finally spoke up.

“There...there is a way...” Marinette looked to up to Tikki when she spoke eager for any sort of hope she could offer.”...but it comes at a high price. The last holder....they...they didn't make it....”

The idea of paying a high price or that she may not even survive this should have scared the girl, but it didn't. Chat had done so much for her. Had saved her so many times, it was now her turn to return the favor.

“I'll do it. I pay the price.”

Tikki was surprised. “But Marinette you don't even know what-”

The kwami was cut of by the woman's glare. “I don't care what the price is! Or how low the chances are! Whatever it takes I'll do it!”

She was surprised, but then again she had picked her for a reason. Marinette truly made a wonderful Ladybug.

“If you do this you many not survive..... And if you do....everything could change.... the price you might have to pay could alter everything. Are you still willing to accept that?” Tikki asked. She knew the answer, but she still needed to hear it.

Marinette glanced back down at Chat as his miraculous began to ring out. He hadn't used Cataclysm, but she was sure by now even his kwami was becoming exhausted trying to extend his life.

“Yes. I accept it. Everything that will happen I accept it as long as he's okay. I'll be fine.”

A sad smile formed on Tikki's face as she saw the determination within Marinette's eyes.

“Are you ready for one last transformation?” She asked as she held out a small broken cookie.

Taking the cookie she nodded. For once she didn't take her time in properly eating the cookie and swallowed the piece whole much to the woman's surprise. Calling out for her transformation she felt the familiar feeling of power envelope her. Taking Chat's hand once more she listened to Tikki's instructions as his miraculous reached its last paw.

Just as she summoned the object she heard shouts in the distance. Turning around Ladybug saw the other miraculous holders that she had met over the years as well as Master Fu. They all looked battle worn, but they were alive. A wave of relief went through her as she saw that her other friends had managed to survive. Meeting her master's eyes, she saw on his face that he knew what she was about to do. She smiled at him whispering a simply sorry before facing away. Desperate and angry shouts fading away as her world focused on only Chat. She was determined to save him.

Following her kwami's instructions. She tightened her grip on the object praying this would work.

Whispering his name once more she shouted out, “Quantic Rewrite!” The last paw faded away as a blinding white light enveloped the duo.

 

 

 

Marinette woke up screaming her hands clawing about in desperate swings. Wild blues eyes searched the room for her invisible foe. A sigh escaped her lips as she brushed back her hair. Telling herself it was just a simple dream.

“Come on Tikki” She reached out for her red friend.

Wrapping a fleece blanket around her body she slipped out onto the small apartment balcony. She slide down into her empty chair pulling her legs up to her chest being careful to not crush Tikki. The winter air chilled the girl, but she didn't mind it was a relief from her fevered dreams.

Laughter echoed through the quiet night. She smiled knowing that sound all too well. Her eyes scanned the rooftops before finally finding what she was looking for. A black figure landed on the roof followed by another figure dressed in red. She watched as he spun around before bending over to kiss the red figures hand.

“See, I told you I could do it. He's safe now.”

She brought the doll closer to her chest as she watched the duo. It may not be the same, but she would bare with it. The pain would dull, but the rewrite had given her what she wanted Chat was still here. He was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

“Quantic Rewrite!”

It was the last thing heard before blinding white light washed over the land and everyone on it. Blinded by the light Ladybug was quick to cover her eyes. She didn’t dare to move unsure if it was wise. Cautiously she peeked open her eyes and was glad to find the light was no longer blinding. Taking in her surroundings she found herself to be in a white void. There was a faint sound, but the sound was to far off to be accurate on what it is. Other than the sound it was just her and Chat. Thinking about the male she smiled and looked down wanting to see his face and know he was okay. Horror seized her as she realized she was no longer holding onto his hand, that Chat was no longer with her.

“C-chat…” Eyes wide her hands reached out to the empty space before her.

Hands hoping to find her friend. “Chat! Chat!” She was frantic as she pushed herself up.

She didn’t understand he was just with her moments ago! The two of them were holding hands. How could he disappear like that? She didn’t understand. She stumbled over her own feet as she tried to walk. Cupping her hands over her mouth as she shouted over and over for Chat.

“-nette!....MARINETTE!” Startled the heroine stopped her shouting.

“Oh…” Tikki...she had forgotten that she was not truly alone. Tikki was still here with her.

“You _need_ to calm down, please.” The kwami’s voice spoke with a tone meant to calm..

Taking a deep breath she started to fire off one question after the other. “Chat! Where is he?! Is he okay?! He...he was just with me! A-after that light...I...I”

Her throat tighten as she feared for the worst. It was hard pushing out these next words. “...he’s...he’s not dead is he?” She took a shaking breath, “Please tell me I did not fail. Tikki….?”

She tried to feel her kwami through their mental connection, but felt nothing. Her worry began to grow, but quickly subsided when she heard Tikki’s voice once more.

“Take a deep breathe Marinette. It’s okay. Everything is fine. Chat is safe. He’s been brought into the Rewrite. You did remarkably well with this magic.”

Tikki’s words helped calm her and with that all the strength fled from her legs. Her knees hit the ground as she released a breath of air she had not realized she had been holding.

“T-that’s great. I’m so happy.” Tears rolled down her cheeks, not out of sadness, but of joy.

She was so wrapped up in her feelings and trying to dry her tears she never felt the change in the air.

“Marinette…”

Hearing her name she looked up wiping the last remnants of tears from her eyes. She was met with a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. Surprised she jerked back. Before her was a woman with waist long auburn hair and tan skin that one could say looked exotic. What was before her conjured up thoughts of gods and goddess of ancient times. She looked ethereal and the power surrounding her felt unearthly.

Marinette was unsure. The voice she heard was familiar, but what she saw before her did not fit with what she knew.

Hesitantly she spoke out the question egging her. “T-tikki…? Is...is that you?”

The woman smiled and nodded her head. With that confirmation it was finally then Marinette realized she was no longer Ladybug, but herself. The suit gone along with the familiar red kwami she was use to seeing after de-transforming.

Confusion along with so many other questions burned within her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by the kwami. Would she still be considered a kwami looking like this?

A sad smile formed on the woman’s face, “There’s not much time left.” Stepping back she extended her hand out.

“Much like with the use of a Lucky Charm, the Quantic Rewrite will work in the same way.”

Marinette took her hand not fully understanding what Tikki was trying to tell her. What did she mean it was like a Lucky Charm. She pondered this for a moment before a thought struck her.

“You mean…” Realization finally dawning upon her. “..but then how…”

Tikki held up her hand to stop Marinette.

“There’s so much I want to tell you, but yes it is as believe. When you used Quantic Rewrite you essentially used it for a selfish reason.”

Marinette wanted to defend herself saying that what she did was not a selfish act. That it was to save a life! As much as she wanted to say that she also knew deep down her motives though seemed noble had a selfish drive to them. She couldn’t part with Chat and let him die. Tikki was right her actions were selfish indeed, but she would never regret what she had done.

“Marinette...Ladybugs are suppose to be selfless beings. Never acting on a selfish cause. For if they do it will upset the balance.” The frowned remained on Tikki’s face as she spoke.

Worry began to find its way back to Marinette. She didn’t like the tone being set. Suddenly she was shaken out of her thoughts, quite literally. The faint sounds she had heard earlier were now so much louder. The ground started to crack into fragments like a glass.

Panic filled Tikki’s eyes. Lunging forward she suddenly pulled Marinette into a tight hug. She was surprised by the sudden action, but none the less returned the hug with equal force. Tikki was the first to pull back.

“There was so much I wanted to show you, to teach you.” She brushed back Marinette’s bangs kissing the center of her forehead.

Looking up she found tears within Tikki’s eyes. Not once had she ever seen tears in her eyes.

“This is all I can do....to give to you.”

Marinette could feel her throat tighten and she was scared of what was about to come. This felt all too familiar to a goodbye.

“Tikki...please…” She tried to choke out her words. To understand what was about to come. She was pulled into yet another tight hug.

“You made a magnificent Ladybug. I’m so proud of you.” By now even Tikki’s voice was starting to crack.

The trembles and sounds were closing in upon them. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she knew this was a goodbye. She was lucky, but not that lucky.

The ground below them began to break apart. Marinette held onto Tikki to steady herself. They tried to move, but Fate was cruel especially to those who do not follow their rules. They were ripped from each other as they shouted with hands out stretched. They never did reach other and soon a red light wrapped itself around her.

When Marinette had awoken she found herself in some alleyway. Rain was pouring down from the sky. Confused she got up from the ground to move. Her steps were slow and unsteady, but she finally reached the end. She recognized the street she was on. It wasn’t too far from her parents bakery.

The woman struggled to reach the shop. Stopping briefly to lean against a stone wall. Her hand came to rest on her side. Her face scrunched up as she felt something underneath her hand. Lifting her hand she found a dark spot forming on her lower left abdomen. The wound was all too familiar to her. A mirthless laugh escaped her lips.

“Seems like my luck has truly run out.” Clutching her side she slide down the wall.

She briefly wondered if this was how it would all end. After saving both the world and her partner she would be left here to die. Would this be her price for her attempts at playing god when she wanted to save Chat’s life? She guessed it made sense a life for a life. Marinette’s vision slowly started to go in and out of focus as she began to lose consciousness.

 

That had been about three months ago. When she finally came to she found herself in a hospital. Here memory at best was fuzzy from before the “attack”. People assumed it was mugging. During her recovery period bits and pieces of her memory returned and with that a new realization. In her attempts to create an alternate future she had awoken to a new world. One in where she had neither Tikki or Chat Noir by her side.

The sound of snapping fingers brought Marinette out from her thoughts. Her attention refocused back to the world around her and before her was Alya her fingers poised mid snap.

“Girl, are you okay? You seemed to be spacing out there for a moment.” Concern evident on her face.

Shaking off the last remnants of her earlier thoughts a smile in place as she waved it off.

“Sorry about that didn’t mean to do that.”

Alya raised a brow unsure of her friend’s words.

“...Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything. I know that attack a few mon-”

“I’m fine really.” Marinnette interjected. “Nothing like a good cup of coffee and company can’t fix.” She held up her mug and gestured to her friend.

“Now what were you saying about Ladybug and Chat Noir’s newest developments.”

Alya sighed realizing that she was going to have to drop the subject for now. Taking the hint she changed the topic. Marinette listened closely to her friend’s words all the while ignoring the lingering pain in her heart she knew would never go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after some thinking and bouncing around a few ideas I decided to settle on making this a multi chapter fic. I ended up having more ideas then expected, but I felt some could diverge into something different then what is planned here. So I ended up making Rewrite a series to enable me to explore some more on the Rewrite universe. Time is the first in my exploration on this. It can be viewed as a possible second to this first chapter if I had gone with the two shot route or even a stand alone.
> 
> It's a slow start on the ideas and where to take this are forming as I go. I appreciate all who have read the first chapter and expressed their liking to this idea.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and will continue to follow the story.
> 
> Leave comments or kudos, you guys don't know how much that makes me smile.  
> If anyone ever wants to talk Miraculous or possibly even this fic you can find me at library-nymph.tumblr.com
> 
> As always thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here it is my first ever contribution of a fan fiction to this fandom. This idea has been stewing about in my mind for some time now and after some rather encouraging words from a couple of my friends I'm going forward with sharing it with everyone else. I'm still toying around with the idea of possibly turning this into a two shot. Maybe possibly even doing a version for Chat instead. Not sure yet, but if you guys like this and would like more then I be happy to oblige. Otherwise the idea just may sit there and stew.  
> If anyone ever wants to talk Miraculous or possibly even this fic you can find me at library-nymph.tumblr.com  
> I do hope you enjoy the story and thank you very much for reading!


End file.
